The present invention relates to tire pressure monitoring assemblies and associated methods, and in particular mounting such assemblies to a vehicle wheel.
It is known in the automotive industry to provide for wireless monitoring of tire pressure—and sometimes other parameters—for pneumatic tires mounted on a vehicle. In such monitoring assemblies, sensors, as well as transmitters and power sources, such as batteries, are mounted inside each tire, typically mounted to the valve stem on the wheel. The pressure in each tire is transmitted, typically via radio frequency transmission, to a receiver located in the vehicle. A controller in communication with the receiver processes the information and then may display the tire pressure information or actuate some type of visual or audible warning device if one of the tires is beyond a certain predetermined threshold or both. Such assemblies, then, allow the vehicle operator to assure that the vehicle tires are adequately inflated while traveling down the road.
For these monitoring systems, there are circumstances when it is more desirable to mount the tire pressure monitoring systems at locations other than the valve stem. For example, one may wish to employ a common and inexpensive valve stem assembly. This avoids the creation of sealing concerns around the stem with the addition of the tire pressure sensor assembly thereto and minimizes the cost of the valve stem assembly. Also, unlike a valve stem, where regular access is required by a vehicle operator, no regular access is required for the pressure monitoring system mounted to the wheel. Thus, one may wish to have the pressure monitoring system mounted on a surface facing inwardly toward the vehicle rather than exposed on an outwardly facing surface, as is required with a conventional valve stem. This will allow the pressure monitoring assembly to remain hidden and avoid contact with objects that may damage the system.
Moreover, it is also desirable to be able to mount the pressure assemblies on various wheels without requiring a different or modified mounting system for each wheel. And, its is desirable that such assemblies are easily mounted on a wheel while assuring a good seal to prevent air leakage out of the wheel and tire assembly.
Thus, it is desirable to have a tire monitoring assembly for tires that can be readily mounted to a variety of wheels while assuring a good seal that prevents air leakage out of the wheel and tire assembly, and that may overcome other drawbacks of the prior art.